


Doing Things Right

by sourdough_pup



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Hartwin Week 2015, M/M, Wooing, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdough_pup/pseuds/sourdough_pup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy knows he's in love with Harry Hart. Now he just needs to show him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Things Right

**Author's Note:**

> For Hartwin week! I combined the prompts for days 1 (first time) & 2 (gifts).

Despite Harry telling him that being a gentleman was about being superior to yourself and not others, Eggsy knows that there is still a certain level of manners expected. Between the fight over JB, thinking the older man was dead, and trying to keep himself together while keeping the world from completely collapsing, it didn’t take him long to realize how strong his feelings for his mentor were. At the time, he simply accepted it, knowing there was nothing he could do. Finding out Harry was alive threw him for a bit of a loop, but by the time he was cleared for duty (even if it was desk duty), Eggsy had decided it was worth taking a chance; even if he didn’t feel the same way (though the continuous flirting when Eggsy had visited him in the hospital suggested otherwise), Eggsy would know and not torture himself wondering. Besides, they were both professionals and would be able to work with each even if it was awkward for a while, Eggsy was sure.

But Harry’s continued reminders to knock tells Eggsy that Harry won’t appreciate him showing up and asking if he wants to get dinner and then fuck. He wants to do this right, anyway. He doesn’t want to just sleep with the older agent, he wants watch movies and hold hand and bicker over tea, too.

He starts with a gift.

\--

Knocking on the door to Harry’s office, he furrows his brow slightly when he receives no answer. Peeking inside, he finds a noticeable lack of life. Shrugging to himself, he sets his report on Arthur’s desk and a small but neatly wrapped package on top of that. Mission accomplished, he decides to see if Roxy is back yet. He’ll find out if Harry likes the tie later.

\--

Next, he brings Harry tea.

\--

Three days after dropping of the present and he still hasn’t seen Harry in person. Knowing Harry is in his office thanks to Merlin, Eggsy knocks again, determined to show Harry he listened. Smiling at the invitation, he waltzes in without a second thought. “Morning, ‘Arry!”

Whatever Harry had been about to say is abandoned as he stares at the full tea tray Eggsy is carrying. Regaining his senses, he smiles with only a slight look of confusion. “Good morning, Eggsy. Is there a special occasion I should know about?”

“Nah, guv, just wanted to do something nice.” He explains with a grin. “How’ve you been? Not too bored with paper work, I hope.”

Preparing each of them a cup, he listens contentedly as Harry rants about the evils of paperwork and advises him to never get caught in the same position.

“I’m very serious, Eggsy,” Harry informs him with a frown after catching him failing to hid a grin behind his tea. “I’m certain this is a form of torture Merlin is using to get back at me and quite against the Geneva Conventions.”

Eggsy doesn’t let on that he finds Harry’s sulking adorable. “Anything I can help with?” He offers instead.

Harry sighs, looking at the stack of paperwork. “As much as I appreciate the offer, I’m afraid not. Everything requires my signature.” He explains. Turning his attention back to Eggsy, his face lightens with a slight smile. “Though your presence and the tea have helped tremendously, I must admit.”

“Any time,” Eggsy promises. They chat a bit longer, lingering over the last of the tea, before Eggsy makes himself scarce with pleased smile that lasts the rest of the day; Harry had been wearing the tie Eggsy bought him.

\--

He is sent on a mission two days later, but that doesn’t stop him from having a bouquet of flowers delivered.

\--  
He had met with the florist Roxy recommended the day before he brought Harry tea. Daffodils, hydrangeas, tulips, lilies, and birds of paradise were an odd mix, but the florist manages to put them together in a beautiful bouquet with a simple card that reads:

_Thinking of you.  
\--Eggsy_

Roxy proves herself his favorite when she sends him a snapchat of Harry stroking the petals fondly with her own note: _Seems like you’re not the only one distracted with thoughts of someone special._

\--

His mission lasts nearly two weeks, and he makes a point of texting Harry random thoughts and pictures, reminding him not to overwork, and pestering Merlin and Roxy to bring him tea throughout the week. 

\--

By the time he gets back to HQ, he’s tired, bruised, and jet lagged, and wants nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for at least 12 hours. His report is almost finished, though, so he decides to complete it before heading home. It only takes him half an hour before he’s stumbling to Harry’s office to leave both the report and the small box of chocolates for him to find the next morning.

He blinks in surprise and it takes him a minute to process the light filling the room when he opens the office door. 

Harry looks up at him and sighs, though the amused smile takes any sting out of his words. “And you were doing so well at knocking, Eggsy.”

“’Arry? What are you still doing here?” He asks, wincing as the words come out of his mouth. The answer is obvious, even before Harry holds up the file.

“Apparently, this needs to be done by tomorrow morning, despite the fact that I only got it this afternoon.” He explains before setting it down. “Now, what are you doing here this late? Shouldn’t you be home by now?”

Eggsy starts and enters the room properly as he’s reminded of the reason for his visit. “Just wanted to get my report done while it was fresh. ‘Sides, since it’s done, I won’t have to get up in the morning.” He informs Harry as he hands over the report and chocolates. 

Harry glances briefly through the report before setting it aside; Merlin would have already informed him of any major changes or problems anyway. The box seems to give him pause, however. “Are these..?”

“Amedei chocolates? Yeah, guv, you mentioned them while you were still in the hospital. Got to try some, and you were so right. They’re amazing, so I picked some up for you.” He shrugs self-consciously. This is not how he planned for this to go.

“Eggsy…” Harry starts then trails off. Eggsy can feel his scrutiny, even though he can’t bring himself to meet his gaze. He doesn’t look up even when Harry gets out of his chair and moves to stand right in front of him, not until Harry cups his cheek with a gentle hand and tilts his face up. “Tell me if this is unwelcome.” He murmurs as their eyes meet.

Eggsy drinks the soft look in, basking in the warm glow of being so close. He tilts his head into the older man’s touch, letting his body go relaxed and pliant in Harry’s hands. “You ain’t ever unwelcome, Harry.”

“Good,” he replies, voice indulgent but pleased. “I wondered, but the flowers seemed very clear.”

“You liked ‘em?” Eggsy asks, swaying minutely closer as his hand creeps up to rest on Harry’s chest.

“I loved them, my dear.” Harry confirms before bringing them together. Eggsy’s hand fists around Harry’s tie as they kiss slowly. It’s light and chaste, more caring than passionate, though they both know that will come later. Eggsy is the one to deepen it, pulling Harry’s lower lip between his teeth gently. 

From there it’s long and sensual, each of them exploring the other’s mouth. Kingsman training gets put to use in a new way as they take their time learning what the other likes. “Fuck,” Eggsy whispers when they finally pull apart. “I was trying to do this right.”

“Is that why you finally started knocking?” Harry asks, amused, before he reassures him, “you never needed to do anything but be yourself to do this right.”

Eggsy colors, but rests his head against Harry’s shoulder. “Go out with me? On a proper date?” He asks.

“I would love to.” Harry replies. Eggsy smiles and closes his eyes. He’ll have to let Harry get back to work soon and he needs to get home himself, but for now, he’s exactly where he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Amedei is a brand of Italian chocolates that are supposed to be amazing.
> 
> For the bouquet, each flower has a meaning. Daffodils mean chivalry, hydrangeas mean heartfelt, birds of paradise mean joyful, and tulips mean love and caring/declaration of love.
> 
> I just found out about Hartwin week on the 16th, so I wrote this super late and it's only self-betaed. Please let me know if you see any glaring errors or have any thoughts/comments/constructive criticism!


End file.
